edfandomcom-20200215-history
One Size Fits Ed
"One Size Fits Ed" is the 5th episode of Season 4 and the 82nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Jimmy wishes that he was a superstar. Eddy tries to make Jimmy's wish come true by turning him into a sumo wrestler. Once he successfully does so, Eddy must now find a way to get Jimmy to Japan since sumo wrestlers are revered only in Japan. Plot Sarah and Jimmy are having fun in the cul-de-sac when they find a wishing well in the middle of Rethink Avenue. Not wanting to miss out on a wish, they both take out quarters and flip them into the drink, with Jimmy wishing for fame and fortune before he and Sarah run off. As soon as they're gone, Edd climbs out of the well with a cardboard mock-up of the well's walls on his head and grabs the quarters, along the way explaining to Eddy that the optical illusion was due to geometrical drafting and that the brain can be fooled by what the eye perceives. Of course, Eddy isn't taking notes on this, much to Edd's dismay. Before Edd can complain too much about this, though, Ed exits his house wearing only his underwear and his jacket tied about his waist, along the way shouting pidgen Japanese. He comes up to his friends and asks them to guess what he is. After Eddy guesses that Ed is an idiot, Ed says he's already tried it, and instead he's become a sumo wrestler. Eddy is struck with a new idea for a scam, and suggests to Ed that he sumo wrestle as part of it, but Ed declines the offer. Amused, Edd jokingly suggests that Jimmy's wish would be easy to grant, but Eddy takes this idea seriously and heads off to find Jimmy. Jimmy, meanwhile, is playing with his dolls and stuffed animals, pretending to be a star. His posturing drives Sarah away, however, and before Jimmy has time to consider his actions, Ed and Eddy arrive and shove Jimmy into a diaper and hand him eating implements, with Eddy blowing his whistle the whole time. While Ed heads out to get the food, Edd explains to Jimmy that his friends are attempting to make him a star. Naturally, Jimmy is into this, and when Eddy instructs him to sit in a chair, eat, and watch TV, Jimmy agrees. Ed then arrives with Rolf's meat locker. When Eddy tries to get Jimmy to chow down, however, Jimmy refuses, and says he has his own stash. Although Eddy is annoyed by Jimmy's eating antics, however, he is soon cheered up when he finds that Jimmy keeps a refrigerator filled to the brim with peaches and cream. What follows is a montage of Jimmy eating peaches and cream again and again. No matter how much he eats, however, it seems that Jimmy stays the same size. When his fridge is empty, he is still in his normal body, much to Eddy's despair. However, Jimmy's belly button suddenly pops, and he swells to a gigantic size, gratifying Eddy. Jimmy isn't happy, however, as he instead begins to cry at the loss of his figure, bemoaning the fact that he looks like a sumo wrestler. However, he is soon cheered up when Ed informs him that sumo wrestlers are stars and Edd explains that within their own culture they have legions of fans. Eddy then sets up a wrestling match between the boy he dubs Imafatso Jimbo and Yokazuna Ed. When Ed dives in, Jimmy's belly swallows him, and Jimmy is then able to pop Ed out, sending him flying out of the ring. With the match won, Eddy has stars in his eyes and believes that he'll soon be rich, but Edd reminds him that sumo wrestlers are only stars in Japan. At this, Eddy sinks to the ground, certain that there's no way they'll get Jimmy to Asia until an idea suddenly hits him. Eddy's idea is to simply mail Jimmy to Japan by way of stuffing him into a mailbox. Unfortunately, he's too big for the box, and it splits. To add insult to injury, Edd then explains that he knew it wouldn't work and throws in the fact that it would cost over two hundred dollars in postage alone. Hearing this, Eddy immediately gets angry at Edd, and ends up slingshotting him away. He is about to quit when Jimmy tells him to stick around, and Eddy once again decides to try another tactic. The plot Eddy has hatched is directly inspired by Edd's flying adventure. He has set Jimmy on one end of a bent-double streetlight that's tied down with an anvil. Ed and Eddy stuff their suitcases and get ready to fly as Ed unties the anvil. Edd comes by, and when asked if he has any encouragement to offer, he merely tells them to break a leg. When Ed loosens the anvil, Jimmy starts to be catapulted, but falls off midway through. He lands on his back, crushing Ed and Eddy beneath his immense weight. The next day, Ed and Eddy are holed up in hospital beds in Edd's room. While Ed plays with the bed and watches TV, Edd refills Eddy's box of tea. Suddenly, a noise is heard: Sarah is blowing a whistle and exerting Jimmy to pedal. Eddy realizes that, for once, he's learned something. This something is not what Edd wanted, however, as what Eddy "learned" is that they could get rich if they opened up a weight-loss clinic. To this end, Eddy leans out of the window and tries to get Jimmy's attention, and ends up falling out, landing headfirst in the grass. Seeing this, Edd notes that he learned something today, and Ed agrees, saying that he learned "that Eddy is the man with the plan". Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': "Ready? GO!" and Jimmy toss their quarters into the "wishing well" and listen for the splash. Jimmy: off with Sarah "Supermarket tabloids, here I come!" Eddy: a bush "They fell for it! Did ya see that?" Edd: "The magic of geometrical drafting. Note: the brain can be fooled by what the eye perceives. A simple optical illusion, Eddy. Did you write that down?" Eddy: "No. Gimme the cash!" Edd: Eddy's face "Eddy! Taking notes is an essential part of learning." Eddy: "Are you touching my face?" Edd: a pause "Oh, um, yes. Sorry. The way to a successful moneymaking venture requires–" Eddy: "No notes! Like I need you to tell me how to make cash! I was born to fleece, Double D! Do you know who I think I am?" Edd: "Unfortunately, yes." ---- *'Ed': "Guess what I am guys?" Eddy: sourly "An idiot?" Ed: happily "Been there done that, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "The brain can be fooled by what the eye heaves. C'mon Ed, lend me a gut, will ya?'" Edd: "That's 'perceives', Eddy. I told you to take notes." ---- *'Eddy': about Jimmy "He'd look great in a diaper!" ---- *'Eddy': Jimmy "The road to stardom starts with catering kid. You're gonna be huge!" Jimmy: of just how huge he's gonna be "I'm with you, Svengali! I wanna be a VIP! Ready, willing and able!" focused "Mold me." ---- *'Ed': taken Rolf's meat shed "Nothin' says lovin' like somethin' from the toolshed!" Edd: shocked "You took Rolf's meat locker?!" Eddy: sourly "Don't wreck the mood, Geisha-boy." ---- *'Ed': "Look at Jimmy waddle!" Jimmy: "My tushie's too big!" ---- *'Jimmy': "My pudgy pecs burst the mailbox, Eddy!" ---- *'Ed': to go to Japan "All packed, Eddy! Got my jammies, undies, sockies, slippers, a toe clipper, and a sponge." Eddy: "Ask me if I care, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Ready for launch, Ed!" Ed: ready to launch "Uh, no time for lunch, Eddy! Because we are going to Japan!" ---- *'Edd': "Well, I've certainly learned something today." Ed: "That Eddy is the man with the plan!" Eddy: in the ground, muffled "Help!" Trivia *'Goofs': **Soon after failing to mail Jimmy to Japan, Eddy launches Edd into the sky with the Chinese take-out box he was wearing on his head as part of his costume. When he landed later in the scene, he was wearing his normal clothing. However, when he got up seconds later, he was wearing his costume again, albeit without the box. **While Edd has the wishing well piece on his head, his hat is lighter than normal, and he has shadows around his eyes. *This is the second time that Sarah insults Jimmy. The first was in "Wish You Were Ed." *This is the 13th time Kevin doesn't appear. *This is the tenth time Rolf is absent. *This is the eighth time Jonny is absent. *This is the 18th time Nazz is not seen. *This is the 59th time the Kankers don't appear. *Jimmy's sumo wrestler name is "Immafatso Jimbo". *If you look closely, while Jimmy is removed from his clothes and is about to be put in a diaper, he is wearing his rainbow underwear from "Ed in a Halfshell." *Ed's sumo wrestling name is "Yokozuna Ed." In sumo wrestling, Yokozuna (よこずな)is the highest rank of the sport. *This is the second time Eddy tutors Jimmy. Before, in "Ed in a Halfshell," he taught Jimmy how to scam, and here he teaches Jimmy to sumo wrestle. *At the top of the title card, there are three hairs exactly like Eddy's, and the character in the oversized sweater appears to have his build. *'Ed': "Nothin' says lovin' like something from the tool shed!" This is reference to the old Pillsbury ad campaign, with "tool shed" in place of "oven." *'Jimmy': "I'm with you, Svengali!" In the obscure novel Trilby by George du Maurier, Svengali is a manipulative hypnotist, mentor and manager to the title character Trilby O'Ferrall, an opera singer. His name has since become a slang term for a manipulative person, especially one who makes or breaks pop culture stars. *In this episode, Rolf's shed is full of meat, but in other episodes it's seen with various other things such as: *#A lot of potatoes *#Many tools (including Victor) and a bag of seeds *This episode is later referenced by Eddy in "A Fistful of Ed" as part of his insult comedy. *This is one of the few episodes in which Eddy manages to keep his scammed money, without having to refund it. Most of the time he is forced to give it back due to the scam backfiring somehow. *'Running Gag:' The Eds trying to figure out a way to get them and Jimmy to Japan to fulfill Jimmy's career. *This episode was featured on the Ed, Edd n Eddy Vol.2: Fools' Par-Ed-ise DVD. *Although it was an optical illusion, Sarah and Jimmy still hear a splashing noise when they toss their coins into the well. Not only that, but the coins seem to fall even though they should just have landed on one of the fake walls and lay there. *Eddy reveals in this episode that he hates tea. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h04m55s242.png|Jimmy is wishing. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h20m38s201.png|Ed in his Sumo wrestling outfit. NDVD 029.JPG|Rolf's meat locker. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h23m37s188.png|Jimmy ready to start training. Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h52m19s87.png|Jimmy's stash. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h25m18s167.png|Edd suggests chopsticks. Hhhhh.png|Spoon Only. Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h52m56s205.png|Jimmy "training". Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-19h53m22s179.png|More "training". Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h41m43s47.png|Immafatso Jimbo. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h27m39s44.png|Get. In. The. Ring. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h28m31s51.png|Ed charges. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h28m57s49.png|"Ed vanished!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h29m46s42.png|"Aah! Wiggly in my belly button!" Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h30m33s249.png|PUSH! Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h31m14s163.png|Eddy and Jimmy look awfully chummy. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h32m18s38.png|Are you sure about this? Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h32m49s75.png|Postage on that will cost over two hundred dollars. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h33m16s95.png|BOOM! Dead mailbox. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h35m14s251.png|"We are going to Japan!" Night sky.jpg|Normal sky at night. Night sky eddy.jpg|Eddy's moneyvision. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h37m24s254.png|How high can he fly? Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h37m54s52.png|KEE-RUNCH! Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h38m38s217.png|Ed and Eddy after Jimmy crushed them. Vlcsnap-2014-04-24-11h39m41s80.png|Jimmy trims his thunder thighs. Video See Also *Sumo Wrestling *Wishing Well *Peaches & Cream Category:Episodes Category:Season 4